


Of Golden Starlight In Your Eyes Of Blue

by This_ape_writes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, embarassing the hell out of James T, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_ape_writes/pseuds/This_ape_writes
Summary: The Enterprise crew goes out for Karaoke.





	

The soft brush of fingers across his shoulders made him jump, and spill just a tiny bit of his beer down the side of the glass he was holding and it slid down over his thumbnail. He leaned forward and licked it off as he glanced up and noticed Uhura leaning against the bar next to him, flagging down the bartender. 

"I'm getting a weird feeling of deja vu," he grinned as she flashed him a smile. 

"I can still pay for my own drinks so don't try it," she said and damn if she wasn't reading his mind. 

"Ok. That's cool," he said as he set his drink back against the cardboard coaster that had been so abused by condensation this evening that it had warped and wrinkled and he couldn't tell what it was even supposed to be advertising to him anymore. 

She ordered a round of drinks that couldn't possibly be all for her and as she waited she turned her back to the bar and leaned her elbows against it, relaxing. 

"I had no idea you could sing," he said. "You were really good." She grinned at him and nodded a thank you. 

"What can I say, I've got a really good ear," she said. He chuckled. "Karaoke was a good choice. Everyone is starting to relax and enjoy themselves finally," she said. He glanced to where she was gesturing with her head tip and saw his crew laughing as Sulu finished up some country song he had never heard in his life. 

"That's good. You all need it. I'm sorry it's not more," he said, spinning his bar stool back to face the bar again. She turned to look directly at him and surprised him by leaning over to kiss the side of his forehead. 

"It's enough for now, Jim. Really. Thank you," she said. He nodded. Not sure how to respond. "Can I buy YOU another one?" she asked pointing to his beer as the bartender returned with the a trey of shots for her, but he waved her off and shook his head. 

"No, no no I'm cutting myself off after this one. I'm...I'm gonna head back to the ship I think," he said. Mellow piano music kicked on over their heads as the next song went into gear and she glanced over her shoulder and a wide slow smile picked up her face. 

*why do birds suddenly appear*

"I think you should stay," she yelled to be heard. 

*every time, you are near.*

"Thanks I'm just not feeling it," he yelled back. He doesn't add the part about being all alone at the bar here without his drunker half to keep him company. 

*just like me. they long to be. close to you *

"If you take off now I think he might be disappointed," she added with a wink as she walked away from him. He frowned. 

"Who?" he asked after her but she didn't need to answer. "Oh no..." he groaned as he suddenly recognized the song being sung and caught a glimpse of who was holding the microphone now, making their way, one slow step at a time towards him. 

*why do stars fall down from the sky*

"Oh god no." 

*every time, you walk by.*

He puts his hand over his face and hopes he's imagining this nightmare as cat calls and whoops and gleeful cheers erupt from his entire half drunk crew behind them. 

*just like me. they long to be. close to you*

"Bones I'm gonna KILL you," he said loudly as his absent for the evening drunker half walked within just a few feet of his lonely bar stool. Bones' grin was absolutely shit eating-tastic and when he noticed that Jim's cheeks had gone completely red in embarrassment his eyes lit up even more. 

He quickly closed in on the last few feet and put his arm around Jim as he continued singing at him. 

*on the day that you were born the angels got together*

"Boooones," Jim howled in horror. But it's useless. 

*and decided to create a dream come true*

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Jim chuckled as he felt his face getting even hotter behind his shielding hand. "This song Bones? God why..." 

*So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of golden starlight in your eyes of blue*

He paused singing just long enough to kiss his cheek loudly, and murmur,

"Oh come on kid it's like it was written just for you," he had the decency to say away from the mic he was still holding. 

Thank god for small blessings. 

Bones stood back up but kept his hand on Jim's shoulder. 

*that is why, all the girls in, girls in town. follow you, follow you, all ah, all around*

Jim dropped his head against his arms on the bar and just wished for it all to end. 

*just like me. they long to be. close to you.*

A musical interlude cut off Bones' surprisingly in tune and pleasant crooning and Jim felt the bar stool he was on spin and Bones slid between his knees and his arms were around him in a giant hug before he could resist. Kisses were planted all along the side of his neck and they both ignored the new round of whoops and whistles behind them. Bones sighed when he kissed behind his ear and Jim closed his eyes and could feel Bones grinning. 

"Sorry'm late. I got held up with a broken ankle. But I'll make it up to you I promise I will," he said with his lips still pressed against the outer edge of Jim's ear. 

"Well you're off to a lousy start," Jim grumbled. 

Bones chuckled and leaned back so he could look at him and Jim tried his best to make his face look scowly and upset. 

"I couldn't help it. It had to be done," Bones said. Jim rolled his eyes. 

"Beer?" Jim asked. Bones nodded and used the toe of his shoe and his free hand to tug a barstool over so he was sitting across from Jim with their knees almost touching. 

*on the day that you were born the angels got together and* "Whatever light beer is on tap," Bones interrupted his singing to answer the bartenders raised eyebrow ask of what can I get for you. "Thank you," Bones said as the bartender nodded and walked away. *So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of golden starlight in your eyes of blue.*

"I'm gonna have to get you back for this," Jim said as he picked up his own beer and took another drink. 

"Oh I am countin' on it," Bones said into the mic with another laugh. 

*just like me. They long to be. Close to you*

"You and your damn dramatic entrance," Jim said feeling sweaty and still beet red. 

*la. Lalalala. Close to you.* "Well it's kinda your fault for pickin' a Karaoke bar. You know I cant'" *la. Lalalala. Close to you* "just let other people sing." 

Bones grinned as the song ended and the crew behind them erupted into cheers again. Bones held the mic high out over his head and the host walked by to collect it. 

The attention faded off of the two of them as the beer Bones ordered was set down in front of him. Bones nodded to the bartender in thanks and dragged the heavy glass mug up to his lips. Jim pulled his stool closer to the bar and reached over to rest his hand on Bones' thigh so he could lean against him to talk. 

"You know," he said. Bones raised and eyebrow to him, as he drank, to show he was listening and he tilted his head closer. "If you keep doing stuff like that you're gonna lose your reputation as a grumpy pain in the ass." Bones swallowed his mouthful of beer to keep from choking as he laughed and he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. 

"What, with these assholes?" he asked setting his beer down and licking his lips as he turned so that he could face Jim, leaning his elbow against the bar. He waved his hand in their direction like they weren't worth his effort. "Darlin' they already know I'm nothing but a gooey pile of love and smiles." 

"Oh you are huh. Since when?" Jim asked as Bones took another drink. He swallowed and frowned like he was calculating math in his head. 

"Hmmm, 'bout four years eleven months and a few days ago, I figure," he says, keeping his serious frown on his face as he picked up his beer and rested it against his chest turning out toward the rest of the bar. 

Four years el...he didn't just rattle off how long they'd been...he did. 

"Oh my god that was the cheesiest garbage I think I've ever heard. You think you're so smooth don't you." 

"What?" Bones blinked at him in artificial innocence. 

"If you think dishing out whatever sappy romantic nonsense that was, is going to get you out of the swift and brutal retaliation you have coming to you for your little embarrassing singing session just now, think again pal," Jim laughed. "I am going to get you back." Bones glanced over at Jim with an eyebrow raised in possible interest and in one swift, smooth, movement he spun around, set his drink back against the smooth bar surface and propping his hands against Jim's knees for leverage he leaned over just enough to kiss him in a way that was just in the edge of too much for public viewership. 

He leaned back when Jim made a minor little noise of contentment and he grinned at him. 

"Do your worst. *Captain*."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I picture that after Bones has just been over the top mushy and sweet singing this, Jim is like awe sweetie let me sing one to you...and then promptly sings something way off base like Psycho Killer by the Talking Heads still giving Bones little kisses and trying to be sweet as pie. All the while loudly singing "Psycho Killer Run run run awayyyyyyy. Aaahahahaahaaaiiiiiyiyiyiyiyi!"


End file.
